Seducing Natsuki
by Blackfang64
Summary: Haruka has found Natsuki's one weakness. "Haruka, do you know what seducing means?" HarYukNat humour


**Author: the ideas are coming back, then again they never left. I****'****m a little disappointed by the lack of reviews I've been getting for Oneechan, I guess people are****n'****t as interested in it anymore. Anyway, that out of the way enjoy! **

The door creaked open flooding in light from outside. "Damnit, can't that woman do anything?" a hand slipped through the open crack feeling around blinding against the wall before finding the light switch. The room suddenly lit up as the door opened further revealing a busty blonde haired girl and mousy brunette standing outside.

"Now let's see... Fujino-san said the documents would be on her desk" the brunette entered the room shortly after the blonde had already stormed in.

"Do you think Bubuzuke would mind if I helped myself to her food, I'm carving" the blonde made her way towards the fridge clenching onto the rumbling sound erupting from her stomach.

"It's starving Haruka. Now let's see, ah here it is" the brunette called back catching sight of a red folder sitting on the desk.

"What the hell!" the brunette spun her head at instance towards her busty companion. Her eyes widened in amazement at the sight of the fridge door open with Mayonnaise bottles completely filling the fridge's shelves. "Yukino, do you know anything about this?"

"Why does the student president have so much mayonnaise?" Yukino muttered silently to herself.

"How am I supposed to get food now?" Haruka began throwing one her usual tantrums before storming towards the cupboards. Haruka began searching through the cupboards before catching sight of a book. Making no effort in reading the front, she opened the book catching her attention was the title at the top of the page. 'How to seduce a Natsuki' "Hey Yukino, look what I found"

Yukino's olive green eyes followed the blonde as she brought the book before the brunette. "I've found a way to beat the delinquent once and for all" Yukino understood Haruka's language in terms of who she classified people. "I have found her weakness!" Haruka exclaimed holding her fist high in a triumphant pose.

"Um Haruka, do you know what seducing means?" an awkward silence filled the room before Haruka turned to her brunette companion.

"Uh, what does it mean?" Yukino suddenly felt a sudden rush in blood flow before sheepishly turning away.

"Uh, well... you see... it's-" the sudden knock at the door brought the duo's attention.

"Shizuru, are you ho-?" a cobalt haired girl stood at the doorway staring at the duo. "Oh Yukino, and other" Haruka gritted her teeth before turning her attention back to the book.

'Let's see, 'To seduce Natsuki use one bottle of mayonnaise. That's all' is that really it?' Haruka thought to herself. Storming over to the opened fridge, she grabbed the first Mayonnaise bottle she saw and stormed over to the blunette. "Hey delinquent, do you want this bottle of Mayonnaise?" a sly grin grew along Haruka's lips as she dangled the bottle before the blunette.

_**-10 minutes later- **_

"Damn" the blonde could only make out falling back onto the bed her head resting on the pillow. Her amethyst eyes weakly turned to her naked companion lying closeby with a bed sheet covering her body. Her eyes shifted to the other side, where the blunette laid close by panting heavily with sweat running down her well built body.

""Natsuki, how are you... so... good...?" Yukino spoke betweens breaths still recovering from what had just happened.

"Ha, you don't want to know how Shizuru cools down after a hard day" Natsuki chuckled lightly earning a blushing response from Yukino and lost look from Haruka.

"Ara, Haruka, Yukino, are you in here?" called out a Kyoto voice from outside the room.

"Uh oh" the door opened revealing a honey brunette woman standing at the door looking surprised at the scene before her. Shizuru was about to speak when she noticed an empty bottle of Mayonnaise at her feet.

"Ara, Haruka would have happened to be looking through my special book would she?" Haruka raised an eyebrow before nodding her head dumbly in reply. "I see I've trained Natsuki enough to do this every time someone asks her that question" Natsuki just looked away blushing slightly bringing a warm smile to the woman's lips.

"I'm sorry Shizuru, I didn't-"

"Ara don't be sorry, you've brought me two new toys to play with" Shizuru's crimson eyes turned to the duo huddling close at the warm smile soon turned spicy sending a wave of fear throughout Yukino and Haruka.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Haruka asked earning a small glint from Shizuru's eyes.

"Oh, you'll see. Natsuki, get me two more bottles, this is going to be intense"

"...Shit..."

**End **

**Author: To bizarre, not into NatHarYuki? Read and review if you liked it though!**


End file.
